Problem: In triangle $CAT$, we have $\angle{ACT}=\angle{ATC}$ and $\angle{CAT}=36^\circ$. If $\overline{TR}$ bisects $\angle{ATC}$, then how many degrees is $\angle{CRT}$? [asy]
/* AMC8 2000 #13 Problem */
draw((0,0)--(.5,1.75)--(1,0)--cycle);
draw((1,0)--(.15,.5));
label("$R$", (.15,.5), W);
label("$C$", (0,0), SW);
label("$T$", (1,0), SE);
label("$A$", (.5,1.75), N);
[/asy]
Explanation: Since $\angle ACT=\angle ATC$ and $\angle CAT=36^\circ$, we have $2(\angle ATC) =180^\circ-36^\circ =144^\circ$ and $\angle
ATC=\angle ACT=72^\circ$. Because $\overline{TR}$ bisects $\angle
ATC$, $\angle CTR=\frac{1}{2}(72^\circ)=36^\circ$. In triangle $CRT$, $\angle CRT=180^\circ-36^\circ-72^\circ=\boxed{72^\circ}$.